Meeting Him
by foxgirl571
Summary: This is a story of how I meet my beloved Lord sesshomaru. Fangirl fantasy made real. Mostly romance with some adventure thrown in.
1. Prologue

Some backstory to begin with. This is my story. My name is Shiloh Taylor and I'm just your average lost soul. I'm 5'6 or 165 cm with wavy red hair that falls to the just between my shoulder blades. I have a sort of curvy build but I'm a pretty healthy young lady. I'm 24 and I've been lucky enough to get to wander the world. I am what you'd call a dreamer. I live more in my own mind than in the real world. This can be both my biggest weakness and my strength. Most recently I've found myself wandering around in Japan. The ancient energy in the air is so enlivening.I am following the pull on my soul and exploring each shrine I find. I've been having a recurring dream these past many nights. I find myself sitting in the roots of a great tree. The air is fresh and clean as a gentle breeze goes through my hair. Next to me stands a man who is impossibly tall, it seems. He has pointed ears but I cant make out the details of his face. His hair is white and goes almost to his knees. I feel this strange calm next to him. In his presence I am perfectly safe. I feel drawn to this man. I know if I can find this great tree it will lead me to him. I've never even seen his face in my dream , yet my heart fully and completely belongs to him. I will follow the pull of the strings of fate until I find this tree.


	2. A New Dream

I have found a small Inn on the edge of town that is kind enough to allow me to rest in exchange for some work around the Inn. I've spent a few hours cleaning dishes for a meal and chopping firewood. The Innkeepers are kind and elderly. They tell me how proud they are of their son who is off in college. The work is hard for them on their own but they seem so happy. I am more than happy to lend a hand as much as I possibly can. The futon they give me to sleep on is soft and the blanket cozy. Before I lay my head down to sleep I pause to count my blessings. I remember how fortunate I am to be here. I am endlessly grateful to be able to travel and to finally see Japan again. I turn my mind toward the mystery man of my dream and I pray for more clues. I pray to see his face. I need to see his face and his eyes. Even in the blurriness of dreams I can feel the intensity of his eyes.

That familiar clean scent fills my nose and I know I'm dreaming. I smile to myself and look around. The forest is beautiful and bright. The lines of the trees are sharp and clear. I've never seen this beautiful world so sharply before. I am looking in every direction just trying to take it all in, when I spy something I've never seen before. Just through the treeline is a clearing and in the clearing there appears to be an old well. Even from my seat in the roots I can see the wood looks old and worn.

"So you visit us again" I hear his voice from behind me and my heart skips a beat. It sounds so close and so clear. I feel my cheeks burning and I look down. I am almost afraid to look up but I summon my courage and do it anyway.

Once again my heart nearly stops. I can see him so crisp and clear. I see the crescent moon on his forehead. I see the way his hair frames his face and the 2 strike marking on either side. His mouth is harsh and straight but with a slight turn up in the corner. His eyes are as sharp as I'd always imagined and a piercing yellow. My eyes lock with his and its as if hes staring into my very soul. I cant stop the smile spreading across my face.

"I'll find you soon. I promise" I tell him with as much strength in my voice as I can muster. I am so filled with joy I could cry.

"I know you will' He answers me stoically. He then kneels down in front of me a places a gentle kiss on my forehead before whispering in my ear. "The well is the key. Find a shrine with the tree and the well"

I nod emphatically. "I will. I'll find the shrine I promise" Then it all fades. The beautiful warm sunshine fades to the cool moonlight in my room. I am filled with hope and joy. My quest now has a more direct path. I can wander less and search in earnest now. He is waiting for me and I mustn't dally.


	3. The Real Search Begins

I try my hardest to get a bit more rest but my whole body is buzzing with energy, anxious to start my search. I decide to make use of my excess energy and chop and stack more firewood. As the early rays of sunshine start to show my kind hosts are beginning to wake. The old man starts brewing coffee as his wife asks me to gather some eggs for breakfast. I hurriedly do my chores and sit down for one last meal with them. They are making pleasant early morning conversation when I decide to ask them about the nearby shrines.

"Are there any shrines nearby with both a well and a great tree?" I ask tentatively. The old man gives a hearty chuckle and looked at my quizzically.

"Do you really not know? Thats the Higurashi shrine. Its one of the more well known in the area." My eyes lit up and I wrapped the kind couple in a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much for your kindness but I have to go now" I clean my place quickly and grab my bag. I am finally on my way to him. I work my way back down the lane and into the main part of the city. hard to believe the bustling city of Tokyo holds the key to the man in my dream. As I reach the train station I check a map of local historical sites and I find the Higurashi shrine and isn't just my luck the next train will get me very close. I am buzzing with excitement when a strange sense of apprehension hits me. "Am i crazy? What am I doing chasing down a silly dream? What are the shrine keepers even going to think of the foreign girl poking around their shrine?" This inner monologue of fear and doubt cycles through my mind until its time to get off the train. As I step off I find a restroom, splash some water on my face and try to summon up my courage. I grab the map I picked up and make my way towards the shrine. As I approach the bottom of the long stairway a young boy runs passed me and stops part way up.

"Hey are you here to visit the shrine." The boy asks calmly. I simply nod, still a little nervous. The boy comes back down, grabs me by the wrist and pulls me excitedly up the stairs.

"Gramps is gunna be so happy. We haven't had a visitor in a while". He giggles while he speaks and it lifts my own fears.

We reach the top of the staircase and the excited boy drops my hand and runs for the house shouting for his gramps. I just stand there, catch my breath, and take it in. I can feel the same energy I felt in my dream when I turn my head and spot the tree. I know immediately its our tree. Mine and his. I begin to approach when I hear the old man and the boy talking.

"So, Souta this young lady is the guest you've found"

"Yea Gramps. She was just standing at the bottom of the stairs when I was coming back from the park"

"Well young lady feel free to look around and say a prayer to our sacred tree" He says to me kindly but his eyes change as he looks at me. He appears to almost study me. That apprehension from before returns quickly with this old mans studious gaze on me.

"What is your name miss? Your full name?" He asks me as I stand in front of the sacred tree. I am hesitant to answer. I think to myself "Does he know me somehow? or perhaps he knows my mother. That would be a disaster"

My mother is not a good person. Part of why I travel is because I ran away when she tried to sell me to some cult. I was the product of an affair with a married man. He tried to break it off with my mother when he found out his beloved wife was pregnant. My mother managed to get one last roll in the hay with him and that made me. I was born 2 months after my older half sister. My mother told me about how he refused to have anything to do with me because of the wife. When I was little I believed her. I hated this family I'd never met. As i grew and saw how awful my mother really was and how two-faced she was my hatred waned to a dull sadness. Why didn't my father save me from her? Why was I so unwanted. My mother claimed I would one day have some kind of powers and this weird cult would teach me how to use them. I think she was on drugs and so were they. I am half Japanese and half Caucasian. I mostly take after my mother though. I never met my father or his real family. I can only imagine how infamous my mother would be for her antics and unfortunately I am damn near her twin.

My heart is pounding so hard in my chest the old man can probably see it. He shouts his question again.

"Your name girl! Tell it to me!"

"I-its Shiloh...sir..." I can barely choke out my own.

"Hey gramps relax. Shes the first guest we've seen this month dont be so mean." The boy, Souta tries to calm his gramps, but it isnt having effect.

"You finish your tour and leave this place. Do not ever return" The old man says sternly. I am trembling by now but I know I need to just find the well. I can sense it nearby. I don't know how but I can. I ignore the pull no longer and take off running. The old man follows as quickly as his old worn legs can take him. A few years of travelling mostly by my own 2 feet has made me fast and strong so he has no chance of catching up. I throw open the door that is hiding the well and without a second thought I jump right in.


End file.
